


Soft

by manskylark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manskylark/pseuds/manskylark
Summary: Nothing in Sams life has ever been soft.Then came Castiel.





	Soft

Nothing in his life has ever been soft. Dad, Dean, college, hunting, it’s all been hard and rough and callous and cold. His life is hard and rough and callous and cold.

Cas was once hard and rough and callous and cold. Once he wasn't human, he was a soldier and a servant and a… monster. Once he was the same as everything else in Sams life. But he was naive, and less mean, way less mean than dad and Dean and Bobby and the other hunters and the kids from his school, but more aloof, odd, alien. 

He seemed the same at first glance, first meeting, but Sam quickly learned he was different. As he integrated himself in Sams life he became so different.

Nowadays Cas is soft. He's soft and sweet and kind and warm. He still has an aloof and cold exterior, but on the inside he's all melted chocolate and honey and he's home. Dean is softer as well, he’s nicer and kinder and warmer, but he's far from Cas's level. Cas was the sun and the stars and the world all wrapped into one and it was beautiful.

Sam thought Cas was beautiful. I mean, when they first met, he definitely thought he was attractive. And he was; Dean and Bobby and Mary and everyone else who met Castiel would agree. Castiel is exactly what you expect when you think of angelic. Shining blue eyes, crisp dark hair, chiseled face, and a voice that commands a room no matter how loud or quiet. As time went on his beauty from the inside grew, and it shined into his visage, his skin glowed as his soul increased in complexity. 

He was truly beautiful, inside and out.

Right now he looked stunning, Sam thought, as he stood a ways away from Castiel. Squat down low, he was trying (and failing) to get a stray cat to come towards his outstretched hand. Little click noises were leaving his pink, pursed lips, eyebrows furrowed in a ridiculous amount of concentration. The sun, now setting behind a vibrant sky, highlighted his features and it left Sam breathless. Something in his mind softly stirred.

They had been researching for the past 6 hours. The case wasn't exactly difficult or dangerous, it was just… obscure. Strange. A creature from a culture long lost in stories written in a language forgotten. It thrilled Sam to no end, his full nerdiness apparent. But they needed a break. The bunker was stuffy and his long legs could only take being bent for so long. So they were out here, enjoying the evening for a few precious moments before diving back into their job.

It took Castiel letting out a soft “Sam?” for Sam to realize he was staring. It stirred again as he let out a harsh cough and a harsher chuckle. Ducking his head he looked towards the disinterested stray who found a cattail bud on the side of the path.

“I don't uhh, I don't think you'll be getting her attention anytime soon” Sam said with a laugh and a scratch to his neck, “maybe bring some cold cuts out next time?”

Castiel still seemed suspicious, but he brushed it off. Winchesters were always weird. “It’s a boy. He has a nutsack.” Castiel corrected, pointing to the cats behind. And there, plain as day, were cat balls. That definitely shook Sam out of his haze. “But yes, perhaps food will sway him next time. Maybe Dean will even let me set out a bowl for him…” 

Sam smiled fondly, the stirring grew stronger as he walked toward the bunker doors. They've gotten enough air for now. Cas stood up and was quick at his heels. Just before he put his hand on the nob, though, he turned back. His eyes met soft blues in an instant, and for a second he was speechless.

“Hey, Castiel, I was thinking...well, wondering, if you, if uhm if there's- its, if it's,” Sam fumbled, stuttered, as Cas grew confused, his signature concerned face surfacing. “You kn- you know what? Nevermind. I'm not even sure I had anything to even say.” He made a motion to turn back but a soft hand caught the crook of his arm. It stirred stronger.

“Sam, whatever it is, you can tell me. You know that, right?” Castiel's voice was steady, but soft, and it told just how concerned he was. The longer he knew Sam, the closer he was to Sam, the weirder he acted around him. As if when they were together Sam wanted to be both anywhere else and never leave at the same time. He yearned and resented and desired something, and as the years went on Cas watched it grow. He never knew that it was something he could help Sam get, though.

“I'll do anything for you.”

Finally it broke. Sam broke. He felt barriers in his mind bust down and his heart imploded and regrew with each beat. Castiel's eyes, his voice, the way his mouth moved with the declaration, it was all too much. This was inevitable.

“Don't say that” Sam all but whimpered, the self control he worked on for years crumbling. It was so hard, to level his shallow breathing and keep his eyes of the lips of the man in front of him. 

Look him in the eyes, Sam thought, look him in the eyes and breath right. This is fine, it's all fine

Castiel, though, had no idea what he was doing to Sam. He didn't know that every action of his swayed him and crashed into him like ocean waves. So he pressed, intent on getting Sam what he desired so much for so long, whatever it was.

“It's true, Sam. There's not a thing I wouldn't do for you. So please, what do you want. What do you need.” Steady, strong hands gripped Sam's wrists, inches, just inches away from his own hands. How badly he wanted to grab, to hold them, to feel the soft palm against his own. “I will do anything for you, Sam.”

His eyes burrowed into Sam's, like he was trying to dig out what he wanted, like if he looked hard enough he would see. His voice was low, and oh so soft, and there was so much loyalty in his tone. Sam couldn't hold back. After all this time he was breaking, his strong will falling to pieces. He slid his hands down, engulfing Castiels, as he took the smallest step forward. 

Lips ghosting over another, Castiel's eyes closed reflexively and Sams out of nervousness. Leaning down just enough, an inch, less than an inch away from what he yearned and desired and wanted for so long. 

It was Castiel who pushed them together, Sam practically frozen in place. Castiel's lips moved against his own, coaxing him. Soft, they were so soft and Sam couldn't stop the quiet moan that left his throat if he tried. Castiel let out a chuckle as Sam finally moved, devouring the angels mouth as if he hasn't eaten in days. Sam's hands found their way to Cas's jaw, trying to tug him closer as if it was physically possible. He needed to get closer, much closer, he thought as his hands travelled down Cas’s shoulders, his back, ghosting over his waist before finally landing on, and gripping, his hips. 

Every part of him was so soft, and kind, and gentle and sweet and perfect and beautiful and Sam couldn't get enough. But he needed air, and to see Castiel's face, so he broke apart. 

Castiel's eyes were still closed, his lips a little puffy and wet, his cheeks the same shade of pink. He looked… disappointed. As if he also couldn't get enough and definitely wasn't satisfied with what he got. It made Sam laugh, loud and hearty and full, his hands finding their way back to Castiel's face.

“Wh-What?” Cas asked, confused, as his eyes fluttered open. He watched as Sam calmed himself down, shaking his head and getting the last of his laughs out.

“You're just...so perfect.” Sam finally let out, grin beaming. His eyes were shining with love, the pure kind that you read about in poetry and hear in songs. 

It was the look Kelly would give her stomach before Jack was born. The one Dean would give to good, home cooked food or old cowboy movies. The one he'd see on his father as He looked down at his creations. The one that wailed “there's nothing in this world I adore more than you.”

And Castiel was sure the look was reflected in his own eyes. A smile broke out on his face, and he shook his head, the cheesiness of what Sam had said getting to him. There was nothing he could say in response, no witty remark or jab, no confession of his own, nothing. 

So he just kissed him again, softly. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, softly. He smiled and sighed and let Sam pick him up, softly, gently, like it was always meant to be. And they spent the night together, soft words, soft touches, soft kisses. 

As soft as it was always meant to be.


End file.
